Prima namorada
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Para fazer ciúmes em Penny, Gumball pede para que sua prima materna, Fionna, finja ser sua namorada. Mas até onde terão que ir para convencer todo mundo de que são namorados? Incesto entre primos. Não gosta, não leia.


**Prima namorada**

Meu nome é Fionna. Fionna Félix.

Sou prima de Gumball, Darwin e Anais Robinson por parte de mãe, o que quer dizer que sou um gato azul, mas com cabelos pretos e lisos, com franja, e estou sempre usando roupas masculinas. Sem falar que tenho, aproximadamente, a mesma idade de Gumball.

Por falar em Gumball, é sobre ele e eu a história que estou prestes a contar. Como prima dele, temos uma relação muito próxima, então ele sempre conta as coisas pra mim, e eu ofereço ajuda quando necessário. Mas nesta história, a ajuda que dei a ele mudou completamente nossa relação.

Tudo começou numa tarde que era pra ser tranquila. Eu estava na casa dos Wattersons, vendo TV, quando Gumball entrou em casa. E pela pressa, logo desconfiei que tinha algo errado.

Principalmente quando ele começou a gritar.

**Gumball: **ISSO É UM DESASTRE! O APOCALIPSE! ESTOU CONDENADO!

**Eu: ***desligando a TV* Fala aí, Gumball, qual é o problema?

Tentando se acalmar, Gumball respirou fundo e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá.

**Gumball: **Lembra quando eu disse que inventei uma história de namorada falsa para deixar a Penny com ciúmes?

**Eu: **Sim.

**Gumball: **Agora estão dizendo pra eu leva-la na festa da escola amanhã à noite! ESTOU PERDIDO! TODOS VÃO SABER QUE EU MENTI!

**Eu: **Gumball, se acalma! Ficar em pânico não vai ajudar em nada! *pausa* Por que não pede para uma de suas colegas fingir ser sua namorada?

**Gumball: **Porque eu já disse que a minha namorada se chama Julie! Não tem nenhuma Julie na minha turma, e mesmo que tivesse, não adiantaria! Pra dar certo, teria que ser alguém que ninguém na escola conhecesse, principalmente a Penny.

**Eu: **E o que pretende fazer, Gumball? Não pode arranjar uma namorada Julie até amanhã! É impossível, até mesmo para o cara mais popular do mundo!

**Gumball: **Se aparecesse uma garota na minha frente que não fosse tão feia, eu pediria para ela ir à festa comigo e...

Gumball parou de falar de repente, o que eu estranhei, até ele abrir um sorriso enorme e olhar pra mim. Foi aí que saquei tudo!

**Eu: **Nem vem, Gumball! Não vou fingir ser sua namorada!

**Gumball: ***ficando de joelhos* Por favor, Fionna, estou desesperado!

**Eu: **Gumball, eu sou sua prima!

**Gumball: **É, mas só os Wattersons sabem disso. Por favor, Fionna, faça isso por mim! Eu te dou qualquer coisa!

**Eu: **Qualquer coisa?

**Gumball: **Qualquer coisa.

**Eu: ***suspirando* Está bem, eu te ajudo. Mas quero o último CD da minha cantora favorita em troca. O original!

**Gumball: **Mas ele custa toda a minha mesada!

**Eu: **Quer que eu vá com você ou não?

**Gumball: **Aff! Tá legal!

Com isso, apertamos as mãos, selando o acordo.

Na noite seguinte, como combinado, fui com Gumball à festa. Mas eu tinha que admitir que estava me sentindo desconfortável. Não só por causa da mentira, mas também porque estava usando um vestido pela primeira vez na vida. Era um vestido branco, muito parecido com o vestido de casamento da tia Nicole, e havia prendido os cabelos num coque, com alguns fios soltos.

Gumball disse que eu estava bonita, e eu disse a mesma coisa em relação a ele. Afinal, não era sempre que eu o via de smoking.

**Voz: **Gumball, meu amigo, você veio!

Olhei na direção da voz, assim como Gumball, e notei um dos possíveis amigos dele, que parecia uma nuvem colorida. Se não estava enganada, seu nome era Tobias Wilson.

Logo que ele cumprimentou Gumball, virou-se pra mim, antes de me olhar da cabeça aos pés.

**Tobias: **Então esta é a Julie? Tenho que admitir que você tem bom gosto.

**Gumball: **Ahn... obrigado.

**Tobias: **É um prazer, linda, meu nome é Tobias Wilson.

**Eu: **P-prazer.

**Tobias: **Venham, os outros estão esperando!

Sem escolha, seguimos o Tobias até uma das mesas, onde estavam os amigos do Gumball. Logo reconheci o Darwin e a Anais, que quase me entregaram, mas pedi silêncio por sinal e eles, felizmente, me entenderam.

Outros que estavam lá eram um robô chamado Boberto, uma nuvem chamada Massami, um tal de João Banana, uma tiranossauro assustadora chamada Tina Rex, uma fantasma emo chamada Carrie e, por fim, a tal de Penny que o Gumball sempre falava. Ela me encarava feio, o que queria dizer que o plano do Gumball para fazer ciúmes nela estava funcionando, mas mesmo assim, fiquei um pouco incomodada.

Felizmente, quando as músicas começaram, todo mundo foi dançar, então fiquei livre do olhar penetrante da Penny por um tempo. Mas quando as músicas lentas começaram, fiquei surpresa quando Gumball me puxou pelo pulso na direção da pista de dança.

**Gumball: **Nada melhor do que uma música lenta pra convencer todo mundo de que realmente somos namorados.

**Eu: **Mas eu pensei que você não gostasse desse tipo de música.

**Gumball: **Não gosto, mas sacrifícios devem ser feitos.

Suspirando, deixei que ele me levasse à pista de dança, antes do mesmo me segurar pela cintura e eu enlaçar o pescoço dele.

Foi aí que comecei a me sentir estranha, o que me deixou meio... confusa. Passava muito tempo com Gumball, mas nunca havia ficado tão perto dele antes. Não que fosse desagradável, mas mesmo assim, era um pouco desconfortável.

Ao olhar para o rosto de Gumball, notei que o mesmo estava olhando para alguma coisa e, ao seguir o olhar dele, notei o que era: a Penny e o Tobias estavam se beijando!

**Gumball: **Aquele Tobias... Ele vai ver só.

**Eu: **Tome cuidado, Gumball: se eles perceberem que você está com ciúmes, a mentira pode ser descoberta.

**Gumball: **Nesse caso, vou tornar a situação ainda mais realista. Vamos.

**Eu: **"Vamos"? *sacando* Quer dizer que precisamos nos beijar? Gumball, você enlouqueceu?

**Gumball: **E daí que somos primos? É só um beijinho leve, nada demais!

**Eu: ***suspirando* Está bem. Vamos.

Fechei os olhos e, em poucos segundos, senti os lábios de Gumball sobre os meus. Mas se eu estava achando a situação estranha, achei mais ainda com o beijo. Foi impressão minha ou haviam fogos no local?

Pra minha surpresa, alguma coisa fez com que eu deslizasse a língua pra dentro da boca do meu primo, que permitiu a passagem, aprofundando completamente o beijo. Inclusive, eu o havia feito ronronar, assim como ele a mim!

O que estava acontecendo? Eu estava dando um beijo de língua no meu primo e estava gostando?

Quando o beijo foi finalmente interrompido, ficamos nos encarando com um olhar surpreso, as bochechas vermelhas e sem saber o que dizer, até Gumball se pronunciar.

**Gumball: **Acho... que isso não foi um beijinho leve.

**Eu: **Eu concordo. Não sei o que deu em mim.

**Gumball: **Você... quer fazer de novo?

Silêncio.

**Eu: **Eu... eu quero.

E lá fomos nós para o segundo beijo da noite, tão intenso quanto o primeiro. Tanto que os outros até assoviaram quando finalmente paramos de nos beijar. No final da festa, acabamos voltando de mãos dadas pra casa.

No final, o tiro acabou saindo pela culatra: Gumball conseguiu fazer ciúmes na Penny, mas no final, quem ficou com ele fui eu. Não sei se nossas famílias vão aceitar a situação, mas não ligo muito.

Sou a prima namorada dele e sempre serei.

FIM!


End file.
